In the text describing the prior art and the features of the present invention, the following abbreviations are used:
CAPCarrierless amplitude and phase modulationFIRFinite impulse response (filter)QAMQuadrature amplitude modulationRXReceiverTXTransmitter
On a modem connection, the operation of the receiving device (receiver RX) must be synchronized with the operation of the transmitting device (transmitter TX). The transmitter converts the digital bit stream to be transmitted into a symbol stream that is then converted into an analog signal for transmission over a copper wireline. The received analog signal is processed by analog signal processing techniques, where-upon the signal is converted back into a digital sample stream. In the receiver, the stream of symbol values thus passed over the transmission channel is regenerated from these sample values by digital signal processing techniques. Finally, the original bit stream is regenerated from the symbol values extracted in the receiver. Receiver synchronization is implemented by controlling the clock of the receiver so that the instants of symbol decisions are as closely as possible at a constant phase in regard to the phase of the symbols sent by the transmitter. The timing of receiver operation is controlled by a signal whose value is dependent on the phase difference between the decision instants and symbol stream received over the transmission channel. Hereinafter, the technique of generating such a timing signal that is proportional to the phase difference is called a synchronization method and the respective phase difference is called the timing phase of synchronization. To the quality of data transmission, it is essential that the timing phase varies as little as possible over time.